Spectra
|kanji = スペクトラ|rōmaji = Supekutora|alias = Spectra The Avaricious|color =black |text =red |race = Human/?|gender = Male|age = Unknown|hair = Sliver|eyes = Purple|blood type = Unknown|affiliation = Salvation (Guild) Shadow Hunters|status = Deceased|name = Spectra}}Category: } '''Spectra (スペクトラ・ Supekutora) known as Spectra The Avaricious, is the 8th former New Order Emperor of The Void, a former lieutenant of the Shadow Hunters that got banned from being to insane and using his magic for chaos. He is the master of the Salvation (Guild). Appearance Spectra's body is a gray and black with tiny red gems found at the sides of his body, with a broken seal center of it. He has purple eyes with black outlines, silver spiked up hair. He wears a dark gray short sarong decorated with red gems around the waist and possesses a pair of black demonic bat dragon wings also have red gems on them. He is seen most of the time wearing a dark purple cloak while not shown in his true form. Personality Spectra is brutal and extremely competitive mage willing to fight at any challenge and will use any force necessary to win a battle. He looks down on those with weakness or excuses. Spectra has a strong sense of pride. Cruel and sadistic, he enjoys tormenting others for his amusement, even shown to have no compassion for his fellow New Order Emperors, even insulting them when they are hurt. It is later known that he cares less and doesn't care at all for the New Order Emperors. He thinks of Xezer as a weak warrior not as a mage. He'll never take his jobs or missions seriesly and will attend not to listen to others around his surroundings. Just like Mizar, he possesses a brutal, impulsive, and excessively violent personality alongside a lethally short temper. Spectra displays little respect for authority and says whatever is on his mind, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate. As for his Salvation (Guild), Spectra is known to carry no feelings toward the members of the guild. He says that the guild even exist is just he could geather powerful wizards and create evil of choas upon the world. Out of all of his enemies, Natsu Dragneel seems to be the most threat to Spectra. He has a huge hatred towards Natsu. Spectra is also infuriated by Natsu's belief that he can defeat him regardless of how badly he is injured, which Spectra sees as Natsu looking down on him. Magic and Abilities Nemesis Magic (宿敵マジック Shukuteki Majikku): Nemesis Magic or known as Kronos Magic, is a unknown type magic that Kronos himself created hundreds of years ago. The magic is based on completely destroying an object like a building or person. Its known that the magic was related and created a bit from Death Magic, Darkness Magic. Once he casts one spell of Nemesis Magic he is unable to use any other spell and magic for some certain amount of time. *'Nemesis': With this spell, Spectra is able to gain enormous amount of energy from the soul from a living thing all around him. Once he gains the energy he is then able to use it to increase his own spells power of impact. This spell effects his body making him lose his eye site on and off and gives him a huge amount of pain. *'Nemesis of Destruction': Nemesis of Destruction '''is a spell that allows Spectra to make a huge impact and a huge amount of damage. To use this spell he claps his hands then puts his hands where he would like to destroy "target" in a certain amount of distance. Once then the target is then demolish, electrified in dark aura electricity. Spectra is able to combined '''Nemesis of Destruction '''and '''Nemesis to increase the damge and impact with the target. This spell effects his body as he clams "making him feel like a knife is going through his chest constantly". *'The Nemesis Sun of Destruction' *'Nemesis: Kronos Gate of Cerberus' *'Nemesis Coffin' Category:Character Category:Dark Mage Category:Shadow Hunter